Begging To Me
by daehyokim97
Summary: bagi setiap gadis pasti ingin punya pacar. tapi bagi daehyo pacaran adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. tapi apa jadinya bila gadis ini malah diperebutkan oleh 4 lelaki yang tak lain adalah SAHABAT NYA SENDIRI


**Annyeong Yeorobun~~~**

**Nama aku daehyo, ini ffn pertama aku yang di publish, semoga kalian pada suka ya~~**

**RnR and HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer : B.A.P itu milik mereka sendiri dan FF ini milik aku ahahaha/plakk**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, typo(s), dll**

* * *

**Begging To Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by :daehyokim97**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di hari awal musim panas itu semua tampak sama dimata gadis berambut sebahu yang memiliki kebangsaan campuran, bisa dibilang ia blasteran Indonesia dan Korea. Memang wajahnya tidak menunjukan bahwa dia keturunan Korea, karena ia lebih mirip ibunya yang berasal dari Indonesia. Hari ini dia pindah ke Korea karena keinginan ayahnya yang ingin ia tinggal di Korea karena kepergian ibu kandungnya saat dia masih kecil dan ibu tirinya yang juga meninggal karena sakit. Sekarang dia melanjutkan SMA di korea dan tinggal bersama kedua kakak nya Bang Yong Guk(21) dan Kim Himchan(20) yang berstatus mahasiswa di universitas ternama di korea selatan beberapa bulan terakhir. Karena ayahnya yang selalu dinas ke luar negeri, jadi ayahnya mempercayakan anak gadis satu satu nya itu pada ke dua anak lelakinya itu.

Perjalanan Indonesia-Korea tidaklah sebentar 9 Jam menempuh perjalanan. Hal pertama yang dilihat gadis itu saat sampai di bandara adalah hot bar yang menjual _tteokbokki_ kesukaannya. Ya bukan hal yang aneh bila dia kesana. Gadis itu tiba tiba teringat untuk memberi tahu posisi pada kedua kakanya, dia pun mengambil handphone di saku celana pendeknya dan segera menelpon kakanya.

"_Oppa_! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di bandara dari tadi" kata gadis itu pada kaka nya di telpon

"Ini sudah di bandara. Kau di sebelah mana?" jawab kaka nya

"Ah aku melihatmu _oppa_. Coba berbalik dan lihat aku" kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua kaka nya itu

"Kami melihatmu" ujar kaka nya di telpon

Hari ini adalah hari menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi gadis yang bernama Kim Daehyo(15). Gadis berumur 15 tahun dan sangat antusias kembali ke korea, tak lain tempat tinggal masa kecilnya dan tempat dimana variety show favorite nya ada . Baginya menempuh perjalanan 9 Jam dari Indonesia menuju Korea terbayar karena telah kembali ke tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu teman teman masa kecil nya dan tempat tempat kenangannya.

BEEP BEEP!

Eh ada katalk!

**Jun Hong : **_My lovely cubby sweety hugs! Kkk(peace)_('-')v

**Jun Hong : **_Bagaimana? Apa sekarang jadi bertemu dengan yang lain?_

**Me : **_Harus jadi! Tapi aku bilang dulu pada Yongguk dan Himchan oppa ya._

_ Beri aku alamatnya nanti aku kesana. berhenti memanggilku begitu,!_(-_-)—c(_)/

**Jun Hong : **_OK OK kkk, Jangan telat ya jam 4 sore ingat itu kkk_

***Choi Jun Hong(16), atau sering aku panggil Jun Hong. Si jangkung ini adalah salah satu dari keempat teman baik ku. Dia paling tinggi dari semuanya, aku bermimpi bahwa aku akan menyamai tingginya itu haha. Terkadang dia kekanak kanakan dan manja padaku. Selama aku di Indonesia dia yang sering berhubungan denganku dengan alasan aku hanya memiliki ID kakaotalk dia saja haha*.**

Hari ini, 3 jam berlalu setelah kedatanganku ke korea dan aku sudah harus pergi menemui teman temanku tapi tak apa karena aku sangat sangat merindukan mereka.

Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap!

"_Oppa_! Aku mau pergi ke Coffee Shop XX di sekitar myeong-dong"

"Dengan siapa? Kau kan baru sampai disini" Yongguk _oppa_ menanyaiku dengan suara yang terdengar mengintrospeksi ku

"Dengan teman teman. Tak apa lah lagian aku tak terlalu lelah kkk" jawabku dengan senyuman andalan agar hati Yongguk _oppa_ luluh

***yongguk ****_oppa_**** punya suara yang berat dan menurut teman temanku di Indonesia dia seksi(?). memang sih dia sering melatih otot-ototnya. dia punya abs yang menonjol dan dada yang bidang. Siapa pun pasti terpesona melihatnya***

"Sudahlah _hyung_, biarkan dia pergi dengan teman teman nya kan dia bilang dia tidak lelah" kata Himchan _oppa_ yang tiba tiba datang dari dapur

"ah Himchan _oppa saranghaeyo_!" _aegyo_ ku tiba tiba keluar agar diizinkan oleh Yongguk _oppa_

***himchan ****_oppa_**** seperti berkepribadian ganda. Kadang kadang ia berprilaku serius, menakutkan, dingin tetapi kadang kadang juga ia lembut dan bahkan berprilaku keibuan mulai dari memasak, mencuci, membereskan rumah dia ahlinya. Hobby himchan ****_oppa_**** adalah bercermin memandangi wajahnya yang tampan(?). teman temanku tergila gila pada himchan ****_oppa_**** juga karena dia berkharisma***

"kyaaa! _Ppali ppali_ pergi jangan sampai teman teman mu menunggu" akhirnya himchan _oppa_ luluh

"aku pergi ya" kataku dan tak lupa aku memberi kiss and hug untuk mereka berdua

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 lebih

"_Annyeonghaseyo_!" sapaku itu pada keempat teman yang akrab denganku sejak tahun pertama di SMP di Korea sebelum aku harus melanjutkan 2 tahun belajar di SMP di kepulanganku dari Indonesia, jujur aku jadi sedikit aneh saat melafalkan istilah dalam bahasa Korea karena masih belum terbisaa lagi berbahasa Korea seperti dulu.

"Hey, kemana saja? Kami menunggumu sejak tadi. Ku kira kau tak akan datang" kata Jun Hong

"_Mianhaeyo_, aku harus meyakinkan Himchan dan Yongguk _Oppa_ untuk bisa pergi bersama kalian" kata ku dengan bahasa korea yang terdengar berantakan

"Cara berbicaramu berbeda sekali setelah kau kembali, aneh sekali haha" ejek Jong Up

***Moon Jong Up(16), sering ku sebut Jong Up. Si ****_4D person._****Dia bisa dibilang yang paling pendek dari semuanya hehe tapi dia punya keberanian paling besar dari semuanya. Dan dia dijuluki juga si ****_six-pack body and_****_don't forget, he got a best dancing skill _****dia yang mengajariku dance HyunA & Hyun Seung – Trouble Maker. Tapi banyak dari kami yang sangat tak mengerti perilakunya makanya itu julukan untuknya ada si ****_4D_*******

"Biarlah!" aku membalas ejekan nya dengan _merong _padanya

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar disini. Kami maklumi karena kami sudah tau sifat yongguk dan himchan _hyung_ yang _protective_ haha" young jae melerai kami

***Yoo Young Jae(17), aku sering sebut Young Jae. Dia adalah otak kami, ia selalu peringkat 1 di SMP kami dulu. Dia yang menjadi guru privat kami dalam kelompok belajar. Tapi aku sedikit pangling saat melihatnya lagi, dia jadi kurus tetapi tetap cubby seperti bisanya, mungkin karena dia melakukan diet*.**

"Daehyun! Katakan sesuatu pada daehyo!" bentak young jae pada daehyun

"Eh! Ah daehyo, lama tak berjumpa" daehyun tiba tiba menyapa, bersalaman denganku dan berpelukan. Hal yang tidak akan terlewat

***Jung Daehyun(17), aku memanggilnya Daehyun. Sebenarnya dia yang paling berisik sebelumnya tapi sejak aku pergi ke Indonesia dia jadi berubah jadi yang paling pendiam dari semuanya. Ah ****_molla_****!, aku tak tahu kenapa haha. Daehyun kelahiran Busan dimana disana menggunakan dialek yang terbilang kasar dan keras tapi tak apa bagi ku karena dia yang mengajariku menggunakan bahasa korea kasar(?) yang baik dan benar haha*.**

"Kau melewatkan aku" jun hong merengek padaku karena aku melewatkan pelukan dengan yang lain

"Semua pasti aku peluk haha" kataku agar adil

"Umm, apa kalian tak merasa lapar?" celetuk jong up

"_Kajja_! Kita cari makan, aku LAPAR" jun hong mulai bersemangat

"Baik baik, ayo kita makan _Jjampong_ aku rindu dengan makanan itu karena sudah 2 tahun aku tidak memakannya" kataku bersemangat

"Hey, apa kau sudah gila ini musim panas dan kau mau makan_ jjampong_ yang pedas itu? Kau ingin mati?" kata jong up yang merasa tidak setuju

"Aku setuju! Karena kita baru ketemu lagi jadi kan harus nurut sama sang _leader _untuk menentukan" ucap jun hong dengan semangat juga

"Aku sih setuju saja, yang penting aku makan" young jae mulai bersuara

"Kalian ingin diare? Dan sejak kapan daehyo jadi _leader _?" gerutu jong up kesal karena takut akan penyakit diare

"Kan dia baru datang kesini lagi jadi pantas saja kalau dia minta yang rada aneh" young jae memperjelas

"_Ppali ppali ppali_, aku sudah tak sabar" daehyo pun mulai tak sabar dan akhirnya mereka makan _jjampong_ itu

"Aku pikir rasanya kurang pedas, mungkin aku akan menambahkan sesuatu agar ini terasa pedas" kataku, tapi sepertinya hal itu membuat yang lain tak percaya ucapanku karena apa yang aku makan saat ini adalah makanan terpedas di daerah itu

"_Are you serious? This is a high hot level you know?_" kata jun hong menggunakan bahasa inggris nya seperti bisaa karena dia sangat tertarik dengan bahasa inggris dan tertarik juga dengan gadis yang pandai berbahasa inggris.

"_Of course!_ Ini sih masih belum seberapa, di Indonesia ada yang namanya "Keripik Pedas Ma' Icih" itu adalah _Chips _paling pedas di Indonesia, tingkat kepedasannya juga ada level 1-10. Aku pernah memakan _Chips _itu yang level 10, dijamin kalau kamu coba walaupun pedas pasti ketagihan haha" kataku sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sang keripik setan itu dan menyodorkannya

"ini yang kamu maksud keripik setan Ma'Icih itu? Seberapa pedas sih?" tanya young jae heran

"nanti kita makan ok ;)" jelasku

Sore itu di akhiri dengan canda tawa di suatu Coffee Shop yang ada di pinggiran myeong-dong.

"_I think I want to walking around_. Ayo kita jalan jalan! Aku ingin sekali jalan jalan di myeong-dong haha"

"Boleh boleh" jun hong mengiyakan begitu juga yang lain

Myeong-dong~~ _my favorite place_. Hampir sama dengan tempat lahir ku di Bandung. Banyak tempat berbelanja dan MAKANAN! Hal yang paling aku suka

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak aku dan daehyun bersamaan

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya jong up pada kami

"_TTEOKBOKKI_!" aku dan daehyun kembali berteriak sambil menunjuk sebuat hot bar

Aku dan daehyun berlari ke kios _tteokbokki_ di pinggiran jalan myeong-dong dan segera membelinya tanpa basa basi lagi

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak aku dan daehyun bersamaan lagi

"Kenapa? Ada apa lagi sih?" tanya jong up pada kami lagi

"_HOPPANG_!" aku dan daehyun kembali berteriak dan menunjuk sebuah hot bar yang lainnya

Kami lekas membeli _hoppang_ juga dan begitu selanjutnya bila ada kios makanan tak lupa untuk mampir dan membelinya haha. Hobby ku dan daehyun sama yaitu MAKAN.

Hari itu berlalu dengan cepat dan malam pun tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Oh iya, kenapa kalian tak kerumahku saja? Lagian hari sudah gelap. _Please_, kalian juga belum bertemu yongguk _oppa_ dan himchan _oppa_ *puppy eyes*" daehyo memohon pada keempat temannya itu

"_YES, MAAM_!" jawab mereka serentak karena mereka tak bisa menolak bila sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya itu

"_Let's go_!" ajak daehyo

Rumah daehyo. Rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat seoul, rumah yang diberikan ayahnya kepada anak anak nya.

"_Welcome to my house, _ayo duduk disini, aku akan panggilkan _Oppa_ _Oppa_ ku dulu" kata daehyo sambil mempersilahkan duduk

"Channie _Oppa_, Gukkie _Oppa_! Ayo turun, ada teman temanku" panggil daehyo

...

"Kenapa tidak ada jawaban ya?! Mungkin aku keatas saja" kata daehyo dalam hati

*Kreek- (suara pintu terbuka)

-daehyo inner mind = _evil plan-_

*matikan lampu = ü

"Hyung lampunya mati _ *peluk yongguk*" himchan histeris

"Aish, mungkin hanya sebentar, paling nyala lagi nanti juga dan kau tak usah memelukku seperti itu, emangnya kita pengantin baru apa?! -_-" kata yongguk kesal

*suara seram = ü

"~~~HIMCHANNIE~~~~ YONGGUKKIE~~~~" suara seringai Daehyo

"Hyung, ada yang manggil _ aku takut hyung _ *peluk bantal*" himchan makin takut

*memegang pundak yongguk = ü

"Heh channie, aku bilang kita ini bukan pengantin baru dan tak usah pegang pegang segala!" yongguk makin kesal karenanya

"Hyung, itu bukan aku! Hyung juga jangan memegang pundakku terus, aku jadi merinding" himchan mengelak

"heh! Itu juga bukan aku... kalau kita tidak saling memegang... lalu itu siapa?!..." yongguk dan himchan berbalik dan...

*_PRANK _=_ PLAY_~~~ ^^ kkkkkkkkk

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kau dengar? Itu suara teriakan!" daehyun mendengar suara teriakan

"Maaf menunggu lama, mereka akan segera turun kebawah bersama kita kkk" kata daehyo sambil cekikikan

Dengan wajah ketakutan dan pucat pun mereka turun dari lantai 2 rumah mereka

"_Anyyeong_, maaf menunggu lama." Kata yongguk membuka pembicaraan

"Iyah, maafkan kami yahh kkkk" lanjut himchan

"Umm, aku dengar kalian sekolah ditempat yang sama lagi? Dan aku dengar juga kalian satu kelas? Apa itu di TS International School ya?" yongguk mencairkan suasana

"Iya begitulah _hyung_ haha" jawab daehyun

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini" kata jun hong

"Aku rindu pada permainan _twister_ yang selalu menjadi andalan saat dulu haha" kata jong up

"Kami baik saja kok, cuman mungkin kami belum bisa seperti dulu lagi karena belum terbisaa dan kami pun sekarang menjadi mahasiswa pindahan tidak seperti waktu SMA dulu yang dari awal sudah kenal dan akrab" tutur himchan

"Kalian mau minum apa? Aku yang buatkan" daehyo menawarkan minuman

"Apa saja yang penting buatan mu" young jae mengiyakan

"_Ne, araseo_ ^^" kata daehyo dan sesudah itu pergi kedapur membuatkan minum

"Kalian baik baik saja kan di Korea? Jarang bertemu aku lihat kalian jadi sedikit berbeda sekarang haha" yongguk melanjutkan pembicaraan

"Betul sekali. Young jae kau terlihat semakin kurus, Jong up kau semakin sipit saja, Jun Hong kau semakin jangkung, dan Daehyun apa kau sudah berhenti untuk makan berlebihan? haha" himchan membahas itu semua

"_Hyung_, jangan bilang begitu haha" young jae tersipu malu

"Ada ada saja _hyung _ini haha" jong up tertawa, walau pun hatinya kesal

"Aku masih masa pertumbuhan _hyung_!" jun hong menjelaskan

"mungkin aku tak akan berhenti makan untuk hidup haha" daehyun malah senang dengan ungkapan himchan

"_The drink its coming~_" teriak daehyo dari dapur

"Ini minumannya, sudah siap~" kata daehyo setelah sampai di ruang tengah rumahnya

"Aduh,kok lama sekali" keluh jun hong

"Sudah tak sabar ya meminum minuman buatanku? Kkk" canda daehyo

"Ah _geurae geurae, ppali kajja_ minum" young jae mempersingkat waktu

Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang telah lama tidak berkumpul karena kepindahan daehyo, yongguk, dan himchan dari Indonesia sampai akhirnya mereka berkumpul kembali. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat. Mereka terlalu terlarut suasana, mereka juga lupa bahwa besok hari senin dimana hari sekolah dimulai.

"_Omo_! Jam berapa ini? Dan besok kan hari senin parahnya itu hari sekolah" kata jong up dan sontak memecahkan suasana

"_Mianhaeyo hyung_, kami tak bisa lama lama" *bows kata young jae yang seperti biasa selalu sopan

"_Hyung_, kami pulang dulu ya annyeonghigaseyo" kata Daehyun

Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan bagi daehyo karena bertemu teman teman lamanya bertemu jun hong, daehyun, young jae, dan jong up. Besok adalah hari baru bagi daehyo di sekolah yang baru.

**Sedikit cerita tentang TS International School, sekolah yang akan daehyo masuki. Nama yang tidak asing memang, karena teman teman daehyo yang berada di Indonesia sangat ingin bersekolah di situ dan siapa yang akan menolak bila diterima di sekolah itu. Selain sekolahnya bertaraf internasional, sekolah ini juga melahirkan bibit bibit berprestasi di segala bidang dan tak lupa sekolah ini juga mempunyai siswa siswi yang mempunyai visual atau wajah yang bisa dibilang ****_perfect_****.**

**TBC or END?**

* * *

**Oke, Khamsahamnida udah baca Kim ya... ^_^**

**And,**

**Review please?**


End file.
